mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Igisoro dictionary
Igisoro → Portuguese. The following is a collection of Igisoro-related terms and expressions recorded in Ruanda. Kinyarwanda - English ;akánga=nteba: (lit. "opposite to the nteba") the four pits adjacent to the nteba in the inner rows ;akánga=nteba wó haruguru: upper akánga=nteba (on the left) ;akánga=nteba wó heepfó: lower akánga=nteba (on the right) ;akanyána: (lit. "little female calf") one pit is empty, while the other one in the same file of the player contains a singleton ;búguz: to play Igisoro ;guc úmuvúno: opening (2nd stage of the game) ;gucá: finished (sowing) ;guhénura: to sow into the back row ;guhá: (lit. "to give") to execute a move ;gukánga: (lit. "to betray") to cheat ;gukúba: (lit. "reunite") putting the counters of the front pit into the back pit of the same file, when capturing is refused; see ndakubye ;gutáng inganji: (lit. "to impose his triumph") priviledge to capture in the opening stage ;guteba: counter-clockwise ;gutéera: to sow ;gutéga: (lit. "to hold") to count (as a point) ;gutérura: to collect the counters from a pit, begore they are sown ;gutóoroora: to revert a move ;haruguru: (lit. "above") the four files on the player's left ;heepfó: (lit. "below") the four files on the player's right ;icúba: pit ;icánga: (derived from áng = "to refuse") to put the last counter in an empty pit ;igihuhúma: (lit. "to make a hollow sound") the four pits in the center of the board (the sound of the counters is hollower in the center than at the extremities) ;igihuhúma wó haruguru: upper igihuhúma (on the left) ;igihuhúma wó heepfó: lower igihuhúma (on the right) ;igisoro: 1. board; 2. mancala game of the Tutsi ;igitégo: one point (for a won game) ;ihené: (lit. "goat") name of a particular opening ;ink igérekeye: (lit. "double") both pits in the same file of one player's side are occupied ;inká: (lit. "cow" (of common breed as opposed to the royal cattle called inyambo) counter, when used in play ;inyána: (lit. "female calf") both pits in the same file of one player's side are empty (a synonym for weakness) ;kábakigi: (unknown etymology) name of a particular opening ;kubúguranya: to play twice, when the opponent hesitates too long ;kubúguz inkángane: (lit. "to play with irregular counters") having less than 64 counters at the end of the game ;kubúguza: 1. play; 2. main stage of the game; a synonym for Igisoro ;kugarama: clockwise ;kugereka: (lit. "to dispose") setting up the board by placing the counters in groups of four (1st stage of the game) ;kuráaza: (lit. "make someone sleep") to reject a request for reversal of a move ;kurása: (lit. "to be hit by an projectile") to capture ;kuvuna: first sowing move in the opening stage ;kwivunura: second sowing move in the opening stage ;madóndi: (derived from dond = "to make short and repetive sounds") name of a particular opening ;ndahise: (lit.: "I pass") to forego a capture ;ndakubye: (lit. "I retreat") moving counters to the adjacent pit in the outer row after ndahise; see gukúba ;nteba: (derived from: teb = "to return") reverse pits in the inner rows (A2; A7; B2; B7) ;nteba wó haruguru: upper nteba (on the left) ;nteba wó heepfó: lower nteba (on the right) ;nyuma: (lit. "back") in the back row ;nyuma y áakanga=nteba: pits behind the akánga=nteba in the back row ;nyuma y igihuhúma: pits behind the igihuhúma in the back row ;nyuma ya nteba: pits behind the nteba in the back row ;rucugiitamugabo: (lit. "provoking the opponent") name of a particular opening ;ubusoro: (lit. "small balls") counter, when not used in play ;ugutwi: (lit. "ear") reverse pits in the outer rows (a1; a8; b1; b8) ;ugutwi wó haruguru: upper ugutwi (on the left) ;ugutwi wó heepfó: lower ugutwi (on the right) ;umutwé: (lit. "head") the four endholes of the inner rows (A1; A8; B1; B8) ;umutwé wó haruguru: upper umutwé (on the left) ;umutwé wó heepfó: lower umutwé (on the right) ;urunyána: (lit. "line of cows") board position with many singletons References ;Bizimana, S.: Umukino w'igisoro. Reji y'Ingoro y'Umurage w'u Rwanda, 1991. ;Coupez, A. & Benda, V.: Terminologie du Jeu d'Igisoro en Rwanda. In: Africa-Tervuren 1963; 9 (2): 37-41. ;Huylebrouck, D.: Afrika en wiskunde. VUBPRESS, Brussels (Belgium) 2005, 127-144. ;Kimenyi, A. : Cow Metaphors. Paper read at Yale at 29 Annual Conference on African Linguistics. California State University at Sacramento, Sacramento CA (USA) 1999. ;Merriam, A. P.: The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi of North-East Ruanda. In: Man 1953; 53 (11): 169-172. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Igisoro Category:Mancala Dictionaries